Tell Me I Love You!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sakurako gets upset when she witnesses Himawari kissing Akari. However, the blonde will learn that it's not what she thinks it was . . .


**Tell Me I Love You!**

**Pairing: Himawari x Sakurako**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I haven't written a Himawari x Sakurako story in a while, so I decided to write this just 'cause. And I know some of you wanted Himwari to be the one jealous, but I apologize. I just can't see that in her for some reason. But do please enjoy this story! :)**

"Wh-what is Himawari doing with Akari-chan!?"

Sakurako was just walking in the hallway when she saw her childhood friend interacting with the red-head. The blonde could see Himawari blushing as Akari giggles. Jealousy comes over the blonde like a teapot starting to steam.

"Why that big breasted little brat!" she says to herself, gritting her teeth as she clenches her fists.

Akari starts talking, making Himawari blush more as she talks to her while looking shy-like. And then, Sakurako sees Himawari grab Akari's shoulders, making the red-head shocked and blushing at the same time. And then, she leans in and touches lips, which almost makes Sakurako fall over.

"T-traitor!" she whispers loudly. "How could she do this!?"

Himawari continues to kiss Akari while the blonde gets angrier by the minute up to the point where she can't see anymore. So, she runs off without Himawari and Akari even realizing she's there.

When the two pull away, both of them giggle.

"Whew!" Himawari says. "Glad we weren't really doing this, right, Akaza-san?"

"Hehe!" the red-head says, rubbing the back of her head. "Yes, though I feel kind of embarrassed doing a practice kiss."

Himawari blushes as she looks down at the floor. "W-well, you know I love Sakurako, right?"

"Of course I do," Akari says. "You've been telling me over and over for the past week. Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"I . . . I'm afraid that she wouldn't accept me."

"Really? You two fight, but you're so close," Akari says. "How in the world wouldn't she accept you?"

"U-um . . . I guess she doesn't know that I love her and she's too busy teasing me," Himawari predicts. "Besides . . . I don't know if I'm good enough to be her girlfriend."

Akari shrugs as she looks at her friend worriedly. She is hoping that Himawari could get Sakurako to like her, but would she get the chance?

* * *

The next morning, Himawari goes up to meet Sakurako at her house so that they could walk to school together, but Nadeshiko answers the door instead.

"Hi, Hima-ko," she says. "You need something?"

"Yes, um, is Sakurako ready? We're going to walk together today."

Nadeshiko looks back for a minute and then turns to Himawari. "I'm sorry. She told me to let you go on ahead. She can catch up later."

"Oh, I see. Thank you," Himawari bows and then leaves. _Strange, _she thinks. _What could Sakurako be up to? _Sighing, she proceeds to walk by herself to school.

Once she gets to her classroom, she meets up with Chinatsu and Akari who are already sitting down.

"Oh, hi, Himawari-chan!" Akari says.

"Hello," the blue haired girl says as she takes a seat.

"Where's Sakurako-chan?" Chinatsu asks. "She's usually with you in the mornings."

Himawari looks back at the entrance and then to her friends. "Huh. It's taking her a while to get to school. I wonder if she forgot something at home."

Just then, the door swings open and in comes the blonde. She rushes to her desk without even saying a word to Himawari nor looking at her.

"Um, Sakurako-chan," Akari says nervously. "G-good morning."

"Hmph!" Is all Sakurako could say as she turns away from the red-head.

"Wha-!? D-did I do something wrong!?" Akari panics. "Please tell me I didn't do something wrong!"

"I'm sure you didn't," Himawari replies as she turns back to her childhood friend. "Sakurako, are you okay? You don't seem happy today."

The blonde just glares at the blue haired girl and turns away again. Himawari is stunned.

"Is something the matter? Why are you mad at me?" Himawari tries again.

Sakurako ignores her as she gets out her materials for the lesson. Akari and Chinatsu look at the blonde in worry as they shrug and take their seats. Himawari, on the other hand, is bothered by Sakurako just ignoring her all of a sudden. _Did I do something that made her angry?_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

The school day passes by and Sakurako still hasn't talked to Himawari, not even during lunch time. Sakurako just ate by herself outside. And then, between periods, each time they pass by each other, Sakurako just walks by without a word. Now, Himawari knows she has to find out what's up with the blonde and why she is ignoring her so much. Unfortunately for her, Himawari has some thing to do for the teacher, so she can't talk to Sakurako right now.

By the end of the day, Akari notices Sakurako alone in the halls, leaning against the wall, so she approaches her with the best smile she could.

"H-hey, Sakurako-chan," she says.

Sakurako looks up. "Oh, hi, Akari-chan."

The two lean against the wall, hardly saying anything at all, except some quiet chattering that's dying down as they leave the school.

"Hey, if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me," Akari says.

Sakurako shakes her head. "No. I don't want to."

"I-I see . . ."

There is silence again.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" Sakurako suddenly says after about a minute. "U-um . . . I . . . let's just say that I'm in love with someone . . . and I want to . . . let her know that I love this person. But it turns out this person loves someone else. What do I do?"

Akari laughs nervously. "U-um, I'm not good at giving love advice, but I'll try my best." She rubs her chin in thought. "Hmm . . . that person loves someone else, huh? Well . . . if you really love that person, shouldn't you let this person know you love them?"

"But what if that person truly loves someone else?"

Akari knows where this is going. "I'd say that you can't give up on that person. If you really love that person, then you shouldn't back down so easily just because that person loves someone else. That someone else could have rejected your true love and have no one else to love. That might give you a chance to finally confess your feelings to that person."

"Oh . . ." Sakurako is left speechless at what Akari is saying.

"And hey, if the person loves you back, then it's all good," the red-head says with a smile. "You just have to let that person know that you really love him/her."

Sakurako blushes as she nods. "Thank you, Akari-chan. That makes me feel a little better."

Akari giggles. "I'm glad I could be of help." She looks down at her watch. "Well, time to meet up with Kyouko-chan and the others. I'll see you later!"

She waves good-bye with Sakurako waving as well. She lowers her hand as she puts her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating at the thought of Himawari. She does love her, but after witnessing Himwari kissing Akari, it really made her upset. She wanted to confess to her, to let her know she loves Himawari. However . . . why would Himawari do such a thing?

A few minutes pass when Himawari notices Sakurako leaning against the wall with her head down.

"Um . . . Sakurako?" Himawari says. "I, um, came to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about," Sakurako says under her breath as she turns to leave. "So, just leave me alone."

"Wait, I really want to know-"

"I said leave me alone!"

The two chase after each other through the halls until Himawari is just a few centimeters close to the blonde.

"Hey! Please, I just want-"

"No means no, Himawari! I told you I don't want to-"

"SAKURAKO!"

At last, Himwari grabs the blonde's hand, leaving both of them into a complete stop. Silence fills the air as the two don't move a muscle, nor say a word. Himawari could feel the blonde trembling.

"D-do you . . . love her that much?" Sakurako whispers

"Huh?"

The blonde finally turns around, revealing tears streaming down her face. "Admit it, Himawari! You love Akari, don't you!?"

"What!?"

"I saw it! You were kissing Akari like you were enjoying it!" Sakurako shouts. "You love her, right!? Just say you love her so we can move on!"

Himawari shakes her head. "Sakurako . . . all I wanted is to talk to you and see what's bothering you."

"Well, you kissing Akari sure bothered me!" Sakurako shouts. "Admit it already! Tell me you like her! Tell me!"

Himawari says nothing as she wraps one arm around the blonde's waist, pulls her in as she tips her chin and kisses her. Sakurako's eyes widen as she takes in the kiss for about 30 seconds before pulling away.

"H-Himwarari . . ."

"Listen, Sakurako," Himawari says, having a serious expression on her face. "It is you I love the most! Only you! I guess you misunderstood the situation."

"Huh!?"

Himawari sighs. "Akaza-san and I were . . . I mean, I was just trying to . . . practice. You know, because I love you, but . . . I didn't have the courage to do so. Because . . . I thought maybe . . . you wouldn't accept me."

"Accept you?" Sakurako is stunned by this. "Himawari, you don't even realize how much you mean to me!"

"Sakurako . . ."

Tears are starting to fall from the blonde's eyes. "I . . . I love you, Himawari. I've loved you for so long that . . . that I *sniff* I can't stop thinking about you! And it hurts my heart seeing you with someone else! It hurts, Himawari! And I will never be able to live on if you do love that someone other than me!"

Himawari reaches a hand towards the blonde as she touches her cheek and wipes the tears with her thumb.

"I love you, too, Sakurako," she whispers. "And I promise: I will always love you, not any other girl."

"Y-you really mean it?" the blonde whispers back, with a new batch of tears falling from her face.

"I promise."

Sakurako chokes a sob as she plunges towards Himawari's chest and cries her heart out. "Himawari . . . *sniff* . . . Himawari . . . WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The blue haired girl could feel tears coming out of her eyes as well as she tries her best to comfort the blonde by gently stroking her hair. "There, there. It's okay, don't cry." It isn't working for either of them. "Please, forgive me for hurting you. Please . . ."

And then, both of them let out their sobs, feeling sorry for themselves and each other. They finally realized their feelings for one another and neither of them wouldn't want to forget that. Sakurako now knows the truth that her childhood friend truly loves her and Akari was right all along.

After a while, both of them pull away with their sobs dying down and look at each other while wiping each other's tears.

"I love you, Sakurako," Himawari whispers. "With all my heart."

"I love you, too . . . Himawari," Sakurako whispers back.

The blue haired girl caresses the blonde's cheek as they both start to lean in.

"Promise me we'll always be together," Sakurako requests.

Himawari smiles. "I promise. Together forever."

With that said, both of them touch lips, leaving it off with a passionate, heartwarming kiss, that neither of them are going to forget . . . ever.

* * *

**A/N: So . . . how was the story? I tried my best to write this fic. Hehe! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
